Hongkong
by Banana Sehun
Summary: (ONESHOOT) Luhan yang penasaran dengan Hongkong. Sehun yang menjelaskan tentang Hongkong. Dan Hunhan yang pergi ke Hongkong bersama-sama. Hunhan. YAOI.


**Hongkong**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : typo eperiwer, cerita abal2an, dan nc yang gk hot**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

Siang yang begitu terik dipertengahan musim panas membuat siapa saja ingin mengguyur kerongkongan mereka dengan bongkahan es sanking gerahnya. Orang-orang pun juga akan memakai pakaian tipis sanking tingginya suhu membuat keringat terus mengalir ditubuh mereka. Terlihat cafe kecil disudut kota metropolitan Seoul tengah ramai penjual yang ingin merasakan sensasi saat susu dan _bubble-bubble_ kecil itu dilidah mereka. Seperti sepasang sosok kekasih ini yang tengah menikmati minuman diatas meja mereka. Yang satu berwarna coklat yang pemiliknya tengah asik memainkan _Lets get Rich_ diponselnya dengan semangat tanpa menpedulikan sosok yang mempunya minuman berwarna ungu disampingnya.

Sosok manis pemilik minuman berwarna ungu itu malah asik meminum cairan itu dengan semangat seolah sudah tidak minum selama berhari-hari hingga menyisakan sedikit di bawah. Diliriknya minuman berwarna coklat disampingnya yang masih terisi penuh dan terabaikan hingga bulir-bulir uap es nya keluar membasahi tempatnya dan menetes membasahi meja dengan gerakan lambat seolah menggoda. Menggoda pemuda manis yang sedaritadi menatapnya dengan tatapan rakus.

Sehun menaruh ponselnya setelah lelas memainkannya entah sudah berapa menit sambil melirik pemuda bersurai madu disampingnya "Kenapa menatap minumanku seperti itu?" Sambil meminum _bubble_ nya dengan perlahan menimbulkan efek jakunnya yang naik turun dengan perlahan diikuti jakun pemuda disampingnya yang ikut naik turun walaupun tidak sedang minum juga "Kau mau?" Sehun menggoyangkan gelasnya didepan wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengaggukkan kepalanya semangat "Ya" rambut coklat madunya pun juga ikut bergerak mengikuti gerak kepalanya.

"No. No. No"

"Yak Sehunnie! Beri aku sedikiiiiit saja. Ya?" Luhan memperagakan kata sedikit dengan tangannya sambil memasang wajah memelas mungkin dan mata rusa yang mengerjap-erjap imut.

Sehun terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyedot minumannya lagi hingga tinggal setengah "Kau kan juga beli kenapa harus mengambil milikku juga" Sehun menunjuk botol minuman Luhan yang tinggal _bubble-bubble_ dengan telunjuk tangannya "Lagipula kau kan tidak suka rasa coklat"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirkan cemberut "Tapi kan aku mau lagi Sehun sayang"

"Beli lagi sana. Aku tidak akan mau memberikan minumanku pada rusa rakus sepertimu" Sehun menyentil dahi Luhan pelan membuat sang empunya makin cemberut.

"Yasudah"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie"

"Hmm"

"Kemarin baekhyun pergi ke Hongkong" Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya Luhan bercerita kepada Sehun dengan wajah ceria dan mata yang berbinar senang.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada sang kekasih setelah memberi sedotan terakhir pada minumannya hingga tak tersisa "Benarkah?" Tanyanya tanpa minat.

"Hmm dan katanya disana sangat menyenangkan apalagi jika kau pergi dengan kekasihmu" Lanjut Luhan masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran "Kapan dia pergi? Kemarin aku masih melihatnya di kampus" Sehun ingat saat kemarin menjemput kekasih rusanya dia tidak lupa menyapa Baekhyun yang teman sekampus Luhan.

"Semalam. Entahlah kenapa dia bisa pergi dan pulang begitu cepat" Luhan akhirnya sadar dan juga menjadi heran sama seperti Sehun. Bagaimanapun Hongkong itu jauh. Bagaimana kau bisa bolak-balik Hongkong-Korea dalam waktu satu malam dan mengatakan itu menyenangkan. Ah kecuali jika Baekhyun hanya bersenang-senang dalam pesawat tanpa turun. Tapi itu mustahil.

Sekarang Sehun paham apa yang dimaksud Hongkong oleh teman sekampus Luhan itu "Kau mau pergi ke Hongkong denganku" tanya Sehun dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Eh kau mau mengajakku ke Hongkong? Benarkah? Kapan? Apa kau sudah membeli tiket pesawatnya?" Tanpa memperdulikan senyuman aneh milik Sehun, Luhan dengan semangat menanyakan ini itu dengan senyum cerah secerah matahari diluar sana.

Sehun berpura-pura tengah berpikir keras dengan tulunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagu runcingnya "Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau nanti malam"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju "Waaaah jadi kau sudah membeli tiketnya? Eh uang darimana? Bukankan kemarin kau baru saja meminjam uang padaku untuk membeli celana dalam baru?"

"O-oh" Sial sial sial ingin rasanya Sehun menelan kekasihnya ini bulat-bulat karna kalimat frontalnya itu. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendengarnya? Mau ditaruh mana muka tampan dan mempesonanya ini ugh. "Ehem tentu saja sudah. Nanti malam kau datanglah kerumahku dan kita pergi ke Hongkong bersama-sama. Oke?"

"Oke. Jadi.. aku harus membawa baju berapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau tidak perlu membawa baju" _karena akan lebih baik jika kau tidak memakai baju Luhan sayang_ kata Sehun dalam hati dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Tidak membawa baju? Baiklah. Nanti malam aku akan kerumahmu" putus Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun senang. Yang dipeluk tentu saja tidak kalah senang. Haruskah setelah ini dia membelikan Baekhun sepuluh botol _Eyeliner Limited Edison_ sebagai ucapan terimakasih?. Ah Sehun akan membelikannya nanti jika dia sudah sukes dan berpenghasilan 10juta won tiap bulannya. Entah itu kapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Clek

"Eoh Luhan" Sehun yang baru saja berpakaian sehabis mandi dikejutkan oleh bunyi bell alarm nya tepat pukul 7 malam. Dan saat dibukanya pintu apatementnya dia dikagetnya oleh sesosok makhluk imut sedunia yang tengah memakai celana denim, jaket Supreme, dan benie berbentuk rusa dengan tanduk disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Sehunnie ayo kita ke Hongkong" tanpa memperdulikan wajah keterkejutan sang pemilik apatement Luhan langsung mengajukan keinginannya.

Sehun terkesiap dari terkejutannya dan mulai menarik Luhan masuk "Masuklah dulu" Sehun bingung harus memulai dari mana aktivitas pergi ke Hongkongnya itu. Demi tuhan walaupun sudah berpacaran lebih dari 2tahun tapi dia dan Luhan tidak pernah main kuda-kudaan bersama. Eh maksudnya main kuda yang lain. Kuda yang membuatmu terlonjak-lonjak karna gairah. Eh..

Kalau Sehun sih sering beronani sambil membayangkan Luhan yang tengah berlutut dibawahnya dengan wajah yang seduktif dan mulut yang mengoral benda pusakanya dengan lihai. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya impian otak mesum Sehun yang tidak tahan membobol lubang sempit milik sang terkasih. Apalagi saat melihat Luhan memainkan sedotan di mulutnya Sehun jadi membayangkan jika sedotan itu adalah penisnya yang membengkak besar siap menyemburkan lahar panasnya. Ah membayangkannya saja membuat penis Sehun tegang di balik celananya.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya sebentar sebelum mulai menjelaskan pergi ke Hongkong yang Baekhyun maksud. Tentu saja ini adalah hal yang berat jika jekasihmu adalah orang paling polos yang kau kenal. "Baekhyun itu ngg.. tidak benar-benar pergi ke Hongkong" sungguh Sehun bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana "Hongkong itu seperti kau tau emm orgasme" Sehun ingin memukulkan kepalanya pada ujung meja di depannya.

Luhan memiringkan wajahnya bingung "Orgasme? Apa itu Orgasme? Apa itu sejenis wahana di Lotte World?"

Nah ya kan. Kekasihnya itu sangat polos super duper polos. Bahkan adik Jongin yang berusia 15tahun tidak sepolos Luhan.

Sehun menggerang frustasi "Bukan sayang" katanya sambill mengelus kepala Luhan "Orgasme itu adalah salah satu bagian dari ber-cin-ta. Kau akan mengeluarkan cairanmu saat kau mencapai klimaks nah jadi itu yang dinamakan orgasme" Sehun menjelaskannya dengan sangat hati-hati agar kekasihnya sang super polos ini bisa memahaminya.

Blush

Tiba-tiba wajah Luhan memerah akibat penjelasan Sehun. Luhan memang awam dalam hal yang bersifat dewasa, tapi bukan berarti Luhan tidak tahu sama sekali. Hey Luhan itu sudah 23tahun. Bukan hanya karena penjelasan Sehun yang membuatnya memerah , tapi juga Hongkong yang dimaksud Sehun dan seenaknya Luhan mengajak Sehun ke Hongkong.

"A-anu..

"Jadi kau pergi ke Hongkong bersamaku kan?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun "A-aku... apakah itu akan sakit?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"Bukankah Baekhyun mengatakan itu menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak kita coba saja dulu"

Luhan sebenarnya mau mau saja tapi dia tidak tahu hal-hal apa saja yang dilakukan saat bercinta. Dia takut mengecewakan Sehun dan mengakibatkan Sehun meninggalkannya. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba melamun Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya sabar "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau"

"A-aku mau!" Luhan menjawabnya spontan dan sedikit berteriak. Menyadari hal itu Luhan langsung menutup wajah memerahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Sehun langsung tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban Luhan yang itu berarti malam ini mereka akan sama-sama melepas cap perjaka dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menggerak-nggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah saat Sehun terus-terusan melumat bibirnya tanpa henti sejak mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Sehun. Lidah lihai Sehun mengusap permukaan bibir Luhan dengan sensual menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa dari tubuh Luhan. Kedua tangan Luhan ditahan oleh satu tangan Sehun diatas kepala dan satu tangan lainnya tengah menyusup dari kaos Luhan dan menggoda nipple Luhan dengan jari-jari nakalnya. Sehun mencubit nipple Luhan keras hingga menimbulkan desahan keenakan dari Luhan dan tanpa membuang waktu Sehun menyusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Luhan.

Diabsennya gigi rapi Luhan satu persatu memutar dan digodanya langit-langit mulut Luhan dengan seduktif. Sehun menghisap lidah mungil Luhan meresapi rasa manis yang entah mengapa tercipta. Ah semua yang ada pada diri Luhan memang manis semanis gulali. Sekarang lidahnya dan lidah Luhan tengah berperang yang tentu saja Sehun yang akan menang karena Luhan hanya mendorong lidah Sehun pelan bukan membelitnya. Bahkan saliva yang mengalir dari mulut hingga menetes ke leher jenjang Luhan tak dipedulikannya lagi.

Plop

"Kau cantik" kata Sehun setelah melepas ikatan bibirnya dengan Luhan. Wajah Luhan sudah memerah padam sekarang. Tanpa menunggu Sehun langsung melepas kaos Luhan hingga terpampanglah nipple coklat menggemaskan milik sang kekasih. Ditiup-tiupnya nipple itu hingga menimbulkan rengekan dari empunya.

"Emut Sehun-ah mmh" Luhan telah menjadi anak nakal sekarang. Bukannya mengemutnya Sehun malah menjilat nipple itu berkali-kali tanpa ada niatan untuk memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Bahkan saat kedua nipple Luhan sudah basah oleh saliva Sehun tanpa diemutnya Sehun masih saja terus menggoda Luhan. Luhan yang kesal pun mencodongkan dadanya hingga nipple tegangnya masuk sempurna ke mulut Sehun.

"Kau sangat nakal sayang"

Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke pusat gairah Luhan yang tengah menegang dengan meremasnya perlahan menimbulkan erangan tersiksa dari Luhan. Bukan remasan pelan yang diinginkan Luhan tapi remasan cepat hingga dia bisa cepat-cepat sampai di Hongkong.

"Lepas celananya Sehun.. Lepas" Luhan menggoyang-nggoyangkan pinggulnya memberi isyarat agar Sehun segera membebaskan penis mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah mengecupi penis Luhan dengan lidah panasnya membuat Luhan terbakar gairah dan mendesah berkali-kali "Sehun aku ngghh pipis mmmmmhhhhj" Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Sehun sampai tak tersisa. Luhan terbelalak kaget saat Sehun dengan senangnya menjilati bekas cairannya "Yak Sehun kenapa kau menjilati dan menelannya. Itu menjijikkan. Bagaimana kalau kau keracunan" Luhan menundukkan tubuh telanjangnya untuk menangkup pipi sang kekasih memastikan apakah kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Sehun terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan ini "Hey tenang saja aku tidak akan keracunan jika hanya menelan cairan manismu itu" kata Sehun sambil berdiri melepas kaos serta celananya membuat dia sama-sama telanjang bulat seperti Luhan.

Otot perut menggoda Sehun membuat wajah Luhan seketika memerah padam. Luhan baru tahu kalau kekasihnya punya otot perut yang mempesona. Lihat kotak-kotak berjumlah enam yang menghiasi perut sang kekasih dengan apik dan warna coklat yang mendominasinya. Dan ugh penis tegak dan besar yang mengacung tegang membuat Luhan menelan lidahnya gugup. Bagaimana kekasinya punya penis sebesar itu sedangkan punyanya ugh benar-benar kecil.

"Emhhhh.." Sehun langsung menindih tubuh Luhan dengan tidak sabaran dan mencium Luhan dengan lambat seolah menyalurkan perasaan cintanya pada Luhan yang begitu besar. Dalam ciumannya Sehun mulai mengangkangkan kaki Luhan lebar agar dia bisa masuk ke lubang Luhan dengan mudah.

Cup

"Jika rasanya sakit kau bisa mencakar lenganku atau meremasnya untuk mengalihkan sakitnya oke?" Sehun mulai memasukkan ujung penisnya perlahan namun pasti

"Ugh sss-sakittthh"

"Rileks sayang rileks ini hanya sebentar"

"Aaakkhhh" craass

"Sshh" punggung Sehun rasanya panas akibat cakaran Luhan yang kesakitan karna lubangnya sukses ditebus penis Sehun dengan sempurna. Tapi rasa sakit Sehun tidak seberapa dengan sakit yang dirasakan Luhan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukannya jadi wajar saja jika terasa sakit.

"Bergerak hun mmh"

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun sesekali mengecup singkat bibir bengkak Luhan akibat ulahnya tanpa henti. Malah semakin lama gerakannya makin cepat dan kuat. Sungguh.. lubang Luhan benar-benar menghisap penisnya telak membuat Sehun keenakan tak ingin berhenti. Penisnya yang keluar masuk dari lubang Luhan menjadi pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Tangan kanan Sehun membantu menggocok penis tegak Luhan yang memerah siap menyemburkan cairannya.

"Sshh sehun akuhj mauuuhh mmh" tubuh mengkilat Luhan terlonjak-lonjak akibat hentakan Sehun yang keras dibawah sana tanpa henti.

"Bersama Lu sshh"

Hingga tiga tusukan terakhir akhirnya mereka bersama-sama menyemburkan cairan cinta mereka yang melebur bersama desahan nyaring keduanya. Cairan Sehun masuk lebih dalam pada tubuh Luhan hingga menimbulkan sensasi hangat untuk Luhan dan cairan Luhan meluber mengotori perutnya dan perut Sehun.

"Kau suka hmm" setelah melepas ikatan mereka Sehun berguling kesamping dan memeluk tubuh letih Luhan akibat kelelahan karena aktivitas ranjang mereka.

Luhan mengangguk perlahan dalam dekapan Sehun "Rasanya menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan kita pergi ke Hongkong lagi ya Sehun" ah mendengar permintaan Luhan tanpa disuruh pun Sehun akan senang hati membawa Luhan ke Hongkong setiap hari.

 **END**

 **Review please**

Ada yang mau pergi ke Hongkong bareng Hunhan?


End file.
